Seto Savior
by Insane masked reviewer
Summary: Self Insert a girl saves mokuba but will she able to melt Seto's cold heart..........
1. The starting

IMR: Okay this is my first Yu-gi-oh fic self insert and it is with the hot the smart the Very cold  
  
Seto: get on with it already  
  
IMR: you ruined the whole thing and now I must do it over  
  
Mokie/Mokuba: please just say it Insane [eyes all chibi]  
  
IMR: oh all right Seto Kaiba!!!!!!  
  
Seto: [groan]  
  
Key/legend  
  
Thoughts  
  
[Sometimes I get lazy so actions]  
  
(Insert your name here}  
  
"Lalalalalala" you sing while walking to school home from school. (hehehehehe [gets hit with a monkey]) Looking at your surrounding you look at the beautiful cherry blossom coming to bloom and the smell you know so well. You sigh content with your self on this wonderful day. In till you hear a scream not to far from where you standing at this moment. (Eyes color) eyes franticly search the area around you. You hear the scream once more and your eyes landed on a dark alley. My day was going wonderful in till this happen your minds screams as you rush into the alleyway. You see a little boy with scared little azure eyes pleaded to you for help.  
"Well this is a better time then every to put my karate lessons to use" you whisper. "Well look what we have here boys" said this tall man fingering a knife obvious the leader. "She's a pretty one" one of them whisper. The man you dubbed the leader took a step forward and you took a step backwards. "Please don't leave me here" said the little boy. One of them man kicked the little boy in the stomach. "Shut up Little Rich Boy Kaiba" said the man who kicked him in the stomach. You seething by now. You walked up to the first man and kicked him in the head knocking him unconscious. 1 down two go (you didn't I make you up against a billon did you). The man that kicked the boy in the stomach charged towards you. You smirked and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. While he was bellow in pain on the ground you kicked I him in the stomach repeatedly. When your busy doing the leader took this time to sneak up behind you. Grabbing your arm the leader reddened your arms useless. Putting the knife to your neck he whispered in your ear. "Time for some fun". You just snorted an "Hn" (you meet Hiei haven't you). You stepped on his feet making his grip loosen. You took that time to free your arm and punching him in the face successfully breaking his nose. You also gave the leader a swift kick to the head knocking him out as well. "You saved me" said the little boy "by the way my name is Mokuba". He continued as he put out his hand. My name is (insert your name)." Grabbing his hand and shaking it " So where your mom dad sister brother auntie Uncle" as you rambled on. He gave you the 0.o look. "My big brother is at work I don't have any other family, "he said sadly. "You poor thing" you said kneeling down next to him. "About I take you home" you offered. "No thank but I could give you a ride home" he said taking out a cell phone. "Dam" you mumbled. "I having my big brother limo picks up," he said smiling up at you. He didn't put his phone up right away as he dialed another number. As a long black limo pulled up Mokuba announced "my big Brother wants to meet you". " Who is your big brother anyway" you question, "Seto Kaiba" he said. You freeze remember all the goggle eyes he gets and the nice six pack how you had a crush on him for as long as you remember. You groan inwardly as you walk into the limo. As you arrived at Kaiba corp. you where daydreaming about your crush (hehehehehe) Mokuba as been waving in front of your face and you noticed you weren't in the limo anymore but in front of big wooden doors. Mokuba open the door and you say.........  
  
IMR : cliffy !!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Seto: Shut up  
  
IMR: I wonder what the people who are reading this are thinking 


	2. the meeting

IMR; welcome back and ohayo new people itz morning here [snore]  
  
Yami: is she dead!  
  
Seto: Yes [smirks] (drool)  
  
IMR: I'm up [glomps Seto]  
  
Seto: nooooo she owns nothing not even her self  
  
IMR: itz cuz you bought me on e-bay dam you  
  
All reviews: Thank you I feel loved and I am updated hold your chickens  
  
Key/legend Thoughts [Sometimes actions]  
  
You say nothing absolutely stunned by what you see. A bookcase lined with knowledge beyond your wildest dream. There a small computer sitting the middle with a big manghonay desk holding it up. Someone typing fast away on the computer caught your attention. "Hello big brother" said Mokie  
  
Seto P.O.V  
  
I was working on a very important document when I heard the door open and close I heard Mokuba say a greeting and ignored it  
  
Out of Seto pov  
  
You were angered by his attitude. Mokuba just said Hello and he was doing nothing at all Dam him and his arrogance and dam his sexiness! "Yo Kaiba show your little brother some respect!" you yelled completely ticked off. (Who wouldn't be). He ignores with every essence of his body. You growl low in your throat demanding notice. "Get out now before I call security" he mumbles. Little Mokie tugs at your arm. " (Insert ur name) I think he means". Mokie DRAGGED you out of Kaiba's office. Out of nowhere a girl popped up saying "bugh bugh boooo hiya my names Brittany but people around this parts call me insane"!!!!!!!!! yelled the over gothic dressed girl who was doing a jig. "hidi hi hiida hoooo" she sang ending the little jig. "Hello" you replied, "my name is (insert your name here)." "Nice to meet ya I work here and you better get going Mister fat assed Kaiba is about to come out of his office" said Insane As insane said this a doorknob slowly turned. Insane pushed you and Mokie behind a lamp! This won't work you thought as you grabbed Mokie and made a run for it. You go through the doors safe and sound. You call and cab and you tell the driver to go to...........  
  
IMR: sorry 4 the shortness really I am sorry but those reviews I just couldn't help but get the next chappy up Ja ne and review my friends! 


	3. FUN!

IMR: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooo Chicago N: oh shut up IMR: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Seto: shut up IMR:[sits like a dog] would you like me 2 roll over Seto:[blink blink] she owns nothing IMR; [sobs] . You tell Mokuba to go back to his place and you get out. "Bye bye Mokie" you yell. You look around. Time for my dream car to appear out of nowhere you think moving your feet nervously. Uh where is it you think. "Dam" you, scream under your breath  
  
(Maybe I should end it here [gets hit with a cow} owww) A man with a cool car pulls up."Hey baby need a lift," he says. "Didn't I see you on Japan's most wanted" you say smirking. "Well if you tell on me hell no but if you get in cause think my evil sexy than hell yeah" he said. "Hell no" you say walking away. "Fine then bitch" he yells driving away. (Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh) You flip off the car then put your hand in your jacket walking home.  
  
You finally made it back to your house but you were still a collection of liveliness. (Big word 4 little people). You walk into your room turning on the pink song catch me while I am sleeping (don't own!). "Lets see" you say throws random stuff up in the air. "Ah ha found you" you say taking out a red halter top and a pair of black tight pants. You called a cab a few minutes ago to come and pick you up to go "somewhere".  
  
The cab arrived as you finally thought of the place to go, "Take me to DDD please" you say. "And DDD is" the cab drivers ask impatiently. "Dance Duel and Dine" you replied calmly. "Whatever lady" the driver said and you growl you were already ticked. (Short temper)  
  
You walked out of the cab and you saw someone very familiar....................  
  
(Maybe I should end it HERE [gets hit with a really heavy thingie]  
  
You see Insane in a big bouncer outfit with fake muscles. You walk up to her. "Hello again Brittany" you say. "Howdy" she replies back, "I mean can I see some I.D" . "Sure" you say handing her your I.F.D.  
  
You enter the club listening to the music. "Ah trance" you say smiling to your self. You walk onto the dance floor and bump into..........  
  
IMR: I love cliffy there EVIL!!! Seto:....... 


	4. Authoress Note!

Author note: IMR; [sobbing] Mokie: what the matter Insane IMR: I can't update I got to go to CAMP!!!!!! Reviewers: [gasp] (hehehehehehehe) Seto: YES! IMR: but I might be able to get my friend to write a chapter but I highly doubt it WE CAN PRAY [gets in monk robes praying in a dead language] 


	5. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

IMR: [walking around like a spy whispering] they well never unmask me!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: [pfft] Hn...

Mokuba: [unmask me only to find another mask and another and another]

Hiei: she does not own YYH or Yu-gi-oh

IMR: [is getting bored with Mokuba pulling off a billion masks]

You bumped into none other the very sexy MARIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. [Cough cough] You mutter a "sorry" walking by briskly but he grabs your arm. {Oh if you are wondering good marik not bad good] "Do you want to dance?" he says smiling. "I would love too" you reply back. Your favorite song comes on as you dance with Marik. OMG I love this song" you say

{Me: hold up big sign not to far away]

Seto kaiba was making a deal with Rave tech. Rave tech was one of the most known company is the world. It made the rave items for party such as this one. Matter of fact Rave tech owned dance duel and dine!!!!!!!!! "Just sign here Mister Kaiba and the company will be all yours" said a random man I am to lazy to name. Seto signed the papers and the man left. _Now what am I going to do_ Seto scans the area his eyes landing on you. _Hn what is she doing here _

[Holds up sign back wit you]

You where dancing and having a blast with Marik. When Seto walks up saying, "What are you doing here Ur _last name. _"Having fun do you even now what that means," you say with a smirk on your face. Marik walks' away thinking this is a boyfriend/girlfriend conflict. Seto looks like he is about to kill you but then his features soften for a spilt second. Then he walks away deep in thought. You are standing there utterly confused.

IMR: you like right right!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: Hn r &r


End file.
